


Late At Night

by LillianOrchid



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badger and Meredith get intimate after Meredith has been away for most of the day. </p><p>For Kripkelover. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning badly written smut ahead. Oh gosh, I hope it makes sense. Dx Also sorry for the terrible title. 
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's Original Character and does not belong to me. 
> 
> Badger also does not belong to me, sadly. ;_; 
> 
> Not Beta'd; only proof read by myself therefore any remaining mistakes are my own.

Meredith arrived back at Badger’s den rather late and wandered inside. Badger’s minions had long since left and gone to their own homes, so the place was pretty quiet. She walked into Badger’s office and found Badger was nowhere to be seen. She gathered he must have gone to bed and quietly, so as not to wake him, she went through to the back. When she walked into Badger’s bedroom she found him sprawled out on the bed. Meredith smiled at him, he looked so cute laying there asleep and without his hat on. Meredith didn’t want to wake him, so she went through to the bathroom. She wanted nothing more than to get changed into her bed clothes and climb in beside Badger. 

Once she’d had a quick wash and was in her more comfy bed clothes, she made her way over to the bed and climbed on next to Badger, who was snoring softly and still fast asleep. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at his sleeping face.  
“Hey, lover.” She said, softly. Badger didn’t stir. So she gently stroked his hair. “Wakey, wakey, sleepy head.” Badger opened his eyes slowly and looked up sleepily. He smiled when he saw the familiar pair of grey eyes looking down at him.  
“‘ello, love.” He yawned. Meredith continued to play with his hair as he spoke. “Wondered where you’d gotten to, was gonna stay up and wait for you, but crashed out instead.”  
“It’s alright, you know you don’t have to wait up for me.” She said, smiling down at him. “Plus you’re adorable when you sleep.”  
“I am not adorable, I am a serious busine-” Before Badger could finish, Meredith leant down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Badger sighed pleasantly into her kiss. She pulled away and giggled at him as he grinned up at her, she always knew how to shut him up. “That’s very rude of you to interrupt me while I’m talking.” He said, a cheeky grin on his face.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, love.” Meredith said, a playful smirk on her face. “Maybe I need to be told off or I may do it again.” Badger licked his lips at that thought and sat up sharply. Meredith jumped up off the bed away from him.  
“Hey, I thought you wanted to be told off? Get back here.” Badger said. Meredith moved to the other side of the room.  
“True, but I didn’t say I was going to make it easy for you.” She said and chuckled at him. Badger leapt off the bed and chased Meredith around the room. Both of them were laughing uncontrollably as they chased each other without a care in the world. After a few minutes, Badger caught Meredith around the waist and pulled her backwards onto the bed with him.  
“Gotcha!” He exclaimed, slightly out of breath. Meredith was still giggling beside him as she went to get up again and escape from him. Badger grabbed and pulled her into his lap and playfully spanked her backside. “That’s for interrupting me while I was talking.” He said. He let go of her and instead of getting off of him, Meredith pushed him backwards on to the bed, so she was on top of him.  
“Oh I am sorry, I promise I won’t do it again.” She said to him playfully as she began to play with his fluffy hair.  
“Somehow, I don’t believe a word of it.” He laughed. Meredith playfully punched his arm and then kissed him rather passionately on the lips. Badger responded in kind and buried his hands in her soft, red hair as he kissed her. Meredith reached for his tie and began to loosen it, running her hands along his chest as she did so. One of Badger’s hands wandered up her thigh and under her nightie, He grasped one of her buttocks and gave it a hard squeeze. Meredith pulled away from kissing him and jabbed his arm again.  
“Oi you, not so hard.” She said with a laugh. Badger began to rub his hand over her arse instead.  
“Apologies.” He said and grinned at her. Meredith pulled Badger’s tie from his neck and then began to unbutton his waistcoat. Badger loved it when she took charge and laid there, completely willing to let her do anything she wanted with him. Once his waistcoat was open, Meredith began to place gentle kisses down his chest, making Badger groan slightly. Her kisses travelled downwards, following the trail of brown hair that went down his chest and stomach. She worked her way back up his body and then giggled at him as he pulled her back down into another passionate kiss. Suddenly, Badger rolled them both over, so that he was now on top of her. He shed his jacket and waistcoat in seconds and then began to adorn Meredith’s neck and exposed shoulders with kisses. His hands wandered under her nightie touching her soft skin gently. He pulled her nightie up and with her help got it off of her. Badger’s attention went to her breasts; he kissed and grabbed them with his mouth, making Meredith groan loudly. Meredith moved herself against him, wanting more then just his touch and kisses. Badger loved seeing her like this and decided to tease her more. He kissed down her now exposed body and along her hips. He bit down gently on the flesh there and made Meredith moan loudly. He chuckled to himself and crawled back up so they were eye to eye again. He could feel Meredith pushing herself against him as she ran her fingers through his hair. She whispered in his ear as she kissed his face and neck passionately.  
“Please, make love to me now.” She begged.  
Badger nodded and kissed her lips and then her neck. He reached down with one of his hands and undid his trousers, he clumsily kicked them off which made Meredith laugh. Badger laughed too as he nearly fell off the bed while doing so. Once his trousers were gone, he removed Meredith’s underwear and began kissing every part of her skin that was exposed. When he was sure she was ready for him, he pushed himself inside, which earned him a loud moan from Meredith. He moved slowly and steadily at first and then began to pick up the pace. Meredith wrapped her legs around him and moved with him, urging him on with her movements and words in his ear. Badger was a bit rough with his thrusts but Meredith loved it, especially when he continued to kiss and bite at her skin while making love to her. It made her groan and call out his name along with all manner of encouragement. Badger knew how she liked it and moved against her roughly and faster then before. He continued to nip and kiss any part of her that he could still reach, including her shoulders and breasts. This only pushed Meredith closer to the edge and made her voice her pleasure more loudly then before. It didn’t take long until Meredith was writhing beneath Badger and coming fast and hard. Badger continued to move as he felt his own orgasm take him. 

When he was done Badger collapse forward, resting his head on Meredith’s shoulder. They were both panting hard as they lay there together. A few moments passed when Badger suddenly rolled off of Meredith to lay beside her.  
“Hey, come back here, lover.” Meredith said and promptly snuggled up next to him.  
“Sorry, love.” Badger said. “Didn’t want to fall asleep on top of you. I’m quite a bit heavier than you.” He explained and kissed her head. Meredith place small affectionate kisses over Badger’s chest and smiled as she did so.  
“I know. I still don’t mind though.” She said. She rested her head on him and sighed happily. “I love laying that close to you, you know that.” She paused and ran her hand along his body, loving their closeness. “There’s nothing better than being this close to you.” She sighed. “Don’t you agree?” Meredith’s question seemed to fall on deaf ears and when she lifted her head, she chuckled as she saw why. Badger was sound asleep, snoring softly and had probably not heard a single word she’d said. “You… sod.” Meredith said as shook her head and reached for the blankets, pulling them over the two of them. She snuggled up next to him and soon was also fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small note; in case some of you haven't noticed, Badger only ever wears a waistcoat and no shirt under his jacket. 
> 
> Also did I already mention that I suck at writing smut? Yes? Okay, good.


End file.
